


Always

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fanart, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: From escaping a dragon to coffee critique, everything is strange but wonderful.





	1. Witch/Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> The title "Witch/Familiar" floats over the drawing, with an asterisk next to the words. Luigi is carrying Daisy and she says, irritably, "I could've taken that dragon!" The asterisk says, "This seems to happen a lot."


	2. Professor/TA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title, "Professor/TA" floats over the drawing. Luigi is sitting at a desk, looking down at a present. Daisy is leaning on the desk, looking somwhat bashful. "So, I tried making apple... whatever... it's apple soup?"


	3. Supernatural/Mortal

Facing off a coven of vampires alone was a fool’s errand. Among the panicked, fragmented thoughts Daisy thought that she should’ve told Luigi about this.

But there was a desperate plea from a terrified man, his eyes lacking the telltale yellow in the sclera, as he half ran half stumbled to her that and said that he narrowly escaped a coven hidden in the woods; the poor stranger’s face was etched with pure fear, and it reminded her too much of the man she loved and so she ran off into the direction the stranger pointed, her crossbow and bolts ready.

Now, a cynical thought sneered, Daisy would end up as a replacement for that runaway man, to feast upon.

Though the darkness did more good for vampires than humans, a silver bolt made its mark a vampire lifted its hand for hypnosis and she stumbled back, slipping on the ground and hitting her head.

The bolt from Daisy’s crossbow jostled out. Her head pounded and she shakily tried to load another bolt into the barrel. The remaining vampires stalked slowly; glad to slaughter the exterminator of their fallen members.

There were mere seconds between life and death and she _couldn’t_ get this bolt to fit.

An enormous creature stepped over Daisy, protectively, and she saw the vampires’ pleased, hungered expressions evaporate into fear.

A raw, primal roar rang out into the night air. It shook Daisy to her very bones. An inherent fear tore through her as she tried to scramble back.

The werewolf leapt and caught a fleeing vampire effortless, clawing it open. The remaining two were frozen in place, and the werewolf made short work of them. The entire coven was dead.

Daisy got the bolt to fit and raised the crossbow at the werewolf, her hands shaking. The creature did nothing, standing docile.

She lowered the weapon and watched the werewolf run off into the woods.


	4. Barista/Coffee Addict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title, "Barista/Coffee Addict" floats over the drawing. Daisy is sitting at the bar, a coffee mug in front of her, and remarks, "Your favorite is coffee with lots of milk? That's not coffee, that's coffee-flavored milk!" Luigi, dressed in a barista suit and tie, replies, "Really?"


	5. Knight/Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title, "Knight/Princess," floats over the drawing. It's a simple piece with the two cuddling, and Daisy speaking with a heart bubble. I'm particularly proud of this drawing.


End file.
